


Bound to be Mine

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Kinktober Day Four - Begging(though i accidentally made it more bondage than begging. oops)The boys enjoy a pretty hardcore scene that features Chris bound, blindfolded and gagged.





	Bound to be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> picture reference for chris' approximate position (sans the nipple clamps) [here](http://68.media.tumblr.com/c9f5d8acc433cc7347ed2a63b33afbc3/tumblr_o1axcylC6Q1rx7eu1o1_500.jpg) (explicit image!)

The only sounds in the room are Chris’ quiet moans as he keeps rocking his hips against the dildo in his ass. He can only move a few centimeters - Phil made very sure of that. There’s sweat running down Chris’ body in streams, his hair is matted and sticking to his forehead, and the ropes are probably slowly leaving red welts on his skin.

    “Beautiful,” Phil whispers. Chris would respond, surely, if it weren’t for the ball gag in his mouth that stretches his lips so obscenely beautiful. His fingers are the only part of his body that’s free to move, but they’re still securely clamped around the bell ball, their nonverbal safeword. It’s made from thick ribbed metal and hollow on the inside except for the bell. If Chris needs to safeword out, he only has to drop it for it to make a rather loud and very distinct clanging sound. So far, he hasn’t.

Phil crouches down in front of him and runs his fingers over the uppermost border of the blindfold. It’s soaked with sweat. Chris immediately whines and tries to press his face into Phil’s hand, get at least some stimulation. Phil allows him that and kisses his brow, tasting the sweat and desperation. His muscles are strained, shaking with the extortion of keeping himself in position for the past hour while also desperately trying to fuck himself with the dildo.

    “So beautiful. If I’m honest … I don’t really know where to go from here. I didn’t think we’d get this far, but now … I think I’d like to take a picture. Can you nod if that’s okay with you?”

Chris grinds his hips down again, whimpering and nodding his head sharply.

    “Okay, baby. I’m going to step away, get a camera. Are you going to be alright?”

His lover nods again, trying to lift his hips, but to no avail. 

The pictures turn out beautiful, but Phil soon turns back to his lover.

    “I’m going to remove the gag,” he murmurs, unclasping it gently and letting it fall from Chris’ lips, beautifully swollen. They stay open, like his jaw stopped working. Phil drops the gag to the floor and nudges his fingers into Chris’ mouth. He sucks, almost gratefully. 

    “Do you need anything, Chris? Water? A break?” he asks, carefully taking his fingers away again. Chris whines, breathlessly, trying to follow them. “Shh-sh-sh, use your words now, beautiful.”

    “Please.” Chris’ voice breaks on the second syllable.

    “What do you need?”

    “Water.”

    “Alright. Just a second.” The water he gets is cool, without bubbles. Chris’ lips close around the straw almost tentatively. “Careful now, baby. Not too fast,” Phil whispers.

Chris’ lips are approaching cracked, Phil notes, and that just won’t do. The straw slips from Chris’ mouth and he resumes his panting, still rocking against the dildo in his ass. Phil puts the water on the bedside table next to the carafe, and grabs the tub of vaseline next to it.

    “I’m going to put some vaseline on your lips so they don’t crack, okay?”

Chris barely reacts. Too busy with the dildo then. 

Phil gently wipes away the spit and sweat and coats Chris’ lips with a thin layer of vaseline. Just like a dentist, if a dentist were planning to shove a cock down his patient’s throat. 

    “Can you take my cock? Let me fuck your mouth?”

Chris whines again, clearly not able to utter any intelligent statements at the moment.

    “Don’t be afraid to safeword if you need to, okay? There’s nothing bad about needing to stop. Promise me, Christopher.” That seems to get some life back into Chris. “Promise me.”

    “Yes.”

    “Good. Oh, I’m going to make you feel so good, Chris.” Phil puts the vaseline back and admires his lover for a few more moments. He has absolutely no intentions of coming inside of Chris’ mouth, but his dick has been hard and leaking for ages now, tenting his pants obscenely, and he’d really like some relief. Chris perks up slightly at the sound of his zipper, and Phil can’t help but thrust into his own hand for a few moments before undressing properly. He takes his time folding his clothes, enjoying the feeling of his cock finally being free. 

He trails the head of his cock over Chris’ lips, the vaseline making the slide nice and smooth, but Chris is already trying to catch it. Phil allows him, and the sound Chris makes is groundbreaking.

    “Ahh - careful, baby.” Fuck, but Chris’ throat feels good, warm and slick and tight, his little sounds making the skin vibrate a little. “So fucking good, Christopher.”

Chris swallows and Phil gasps, suddenly too close to the edge for his liking.

    “Fuck - Chris!” He pulls out, admiring the string of saliva connecting the head of his dick to Chris’ lips for a moment before caressing his face. Chris nuzzles his hand, whining a little. His hips are still rocking as much as they can, which isn’t a lot.

    “I think you earned a reward, baby,” Phil whispers. “I’m going to free your legs now.”

Chris only pants in response.

The ropes have dug deep grooves into his skin, and it looks pretty painful. Luckily, Phil has a dermal regen standing by, and he plans on extensively massaging feeling back into Chris’ legs.

As soon as he gains some movement back, Chris begins rocking into the dildo even more, gasps turning high and needy.

    “Shh, it’s going to be alright.” Chris looks so beautiful stretched around the artificial cock, rim red and spread nicely, probably wonderfully loose.

Once his legs are completely free, Chris throws his head back and fucks himself on the dildo with abandon, the sounds that leave his throat bordering on inhumane.

    “Stop that!” Phil orders, a bit harsher than intended. Chris’ whole body twitches, shuddering between thrusting down again and feeling the dildo undoubtedly spark along his prostate, or obeying. Phil kneels behind him and moves to mould himself against Chris’ back, dick rubbing over the ropes between his wrists. The hair at the nape of Chris’ neck has curled nicely with sweat, now a couple shades deeper than usually. Phil fits his lips just under Chris’ hairline, sucking just gently enough to not leave a bruise. Chris groans in desperation. He tastes amazing, salty and male. Phil follows the trail of sweat with his lips down to the valley between Chris’ scapulae where he bites properly.

    “Mine,” he growls. Chris merely whimpers. “Get up on your knees, Christopher.”

Chris obeys, swaying a little, hips twitching furtively.

    “Very good.” Phil rewards him with a kiss to his shoulder. “I’m going to take the dildo out now, alright?”

Chris throws his head back, almost connecting with Phil’s jaw, whining in protest.

    “Please,” he rasps out.

Phil chuckles, reaching around to run his fingers along Chris’ lips. “Oh, my beautiful, beautiful lover. Chris, I don’t think you can take me  _ and  _ the dildo, so I’ll take it out now.” He runs his fingers along Chris’ stretched rim, picking up some of the smeared lube and sweat. He rubs his fingers over the opening a little, making Chris shake. His body fights Phil, trying to keep the dildo in.

    “Christopher,” Phil warns, quietly reveling in his lover’s sob as he releases the toy. “There you go. So good for me, Chris, so perfect.” Phil discards it and pushes his fingers against Chris’ puffy rim. They slide in effortlessly, his lover immediately clenching around them. 

    “Fuck, you’re loose, don’t think I’ve ever felt you so loose before.” He reaches for the conveniently closely located lube and coats himself with a few quick strokes.

    “I’m going to fuck you now,” he whispers right into Chris’ ear, gently tugging at the lobe of his ear. Chris groans and pushes back, body accepting Phil so easily. 

Phil groans, probably pushing in too fast, but  _ fuck _ , it’s such a relief.

    “Feel so good, baby. Love you so much,” he manages to gasp out, letting his hips punch out the first few thrusts on their own before he’s got himself back under control. “Mmh, that’s nice.” He curls his hand around Chris’ neck carefully. “Bend over, baby. Don’t worry, there’s pillows.”

Chris goes willingly, body shaking with the strain of not keeling over before he hits the pillows, but so, so trusting. It does things to Phil’s heart. And his dick.

    “There you go. Beautiful.”

Chris groans softly, pushing his ass out.

    “I’m going to fuck you now, and I’ve got a timer here that’ll ping every minute. If you make it to minute five, I’ll start loosening the ropes and you’ll get to come.”

Chris presses back some more, bowing his back and clenching. Phil sets the timer and starts with a gentle rhythm that’s not much more than what Chris was doing to himself with the dildo earlier. He needs to be really careful so he actually lasts ten minutes.

    “What did I ever do to deserve you, huh? You’re so good to me, Chrissy, that you let me tie you up like that, use your body, play with you. You looked so good tied up, look so good now, bent over, all sweaty. And the noises you made. Oh, baby, I’ll treasure those noises forever. And - ah - you feel so good now.” Phil starts to pull out more and push deeper, the momentum almost making his balls slap against the soft skin of Chris’ ass, a gentle tease. The timer chimes for the first time.

    “There you go, baby, first minute already over. You’re so good for me, love you so much, Chris, my beautiful, beautiful baby.” Phil’s getting hoarse too, though that might be because he’s a bit thirsty. Nowhere near thirsty enough to pull out and get a drink though. Chris is starting to make soft little punched out breaths with every thrust Phil makes, clenching around him.

    “Mmh, you’re so beautiful like this, so wonderful. I love you so much, so much, Chris, ahh, so good, baby -”  _ Chime _ . “- second minute already, you’re so good for me, love you so much, my beautiful.” Phil suddenly realizes that he can touch, too, and he starts running his fingers over Chris’ arms, all tense and bunched up, tightly bound together. The rope is really nice, slightly coarse, but soft enough to have been downright pleasant in the beginning, and Phil had been very careful to wrap it properly. Chris had been so cheeky in the beginning, making sly remarks every time Phil went to consult the instructions again, and now he’s so quiet, caught in a headspace somewhere far, far away.

_ Chime. _

    “Did you hear that, baby? Fuck, you’re doing so good for me. Two more minutes, and I’ll start loosening the other bonds.” Phil is grinning giddily, picking his pace up some more, their hips starting to smack together, Chris’ ass feeling just as fantastic as it always does Phil runs a hand along his hip and down his leg, admiring the hard muscles. God, Chris’ knees must be so sore by now, and he’s still not safewording. 

    “Mmh, Chris, you’re so -” Phil adjusts his angle a bit because  _ his  _ knees are getting sore, and he’s only been at this for a few minutes. Then he thrusts again and suddenly Chris utters the most perfectly broken sound, jerking away from Phil while also clenching and - oh. Right. That’s the magical prostate angle. Phil grins and grabs Chris’ hips, pushing right back in, seeking that little bundle of nerves out. Chris sobs, once, high, the sound breaking halfway through.

    “Fuck, you’re perfect. Guess it’s just my luck that I find the guy with the galaxy’s most sensitive prostate, right?” Phil laughs a little at the next thrust because the way Chris is clenching is making him lightheaded. 

_ Chime. _

    “Almost there, my beautiful, almost there.” Fuck, Phil starts to feel the exertion too. Keeping himself on edge for over an hour has taken a bit more of a toll on him than he realized. He nails Chris’ prostate on the next thrust with a bit more force than Chris’ probably anticipated, and Chris shouts, voice raw. His knees are almost collapsing underneath him. Phil won’t have any of that and tugs him up by his hips again, fingers slipping on the sweat-slick skin.

    “Oh, no, no, no, baby, you’ll stay right here. Just thirty more seconds, then I’ll open the ropes, let you come all you want.” It’s a good thing it’s only thirty seconds more, because the orgasm is building high and hot in his balls and he wants nothing more than to empty himself in Chris, feel his ass twitch around him as he comes.

    “Fuck, baby, I’m so close, just, please, please, you feel so good, oh -”

_ Chime. _

Phil pulls the strategic release string and the ropes begin to unravel. His hips start moving faster, almost out of their own accord, slamming into Chris two, three times before -  _ oh. _

Chris comes silently, convulsing under Phil, completely shaking apart, clenching around Phil absolutely deliciously.

    “Oh, fuck, fuck, baby, I - oh, Chris, yes!” Phil can’t help himself but shout out, pressing deep inside his lover as he comes, back bowing with the insane pleasure of it.

 

Chris is somewhere really fucking nice, floaty and happy and soft. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good in his life. There’s an odd tickling sensation crawling up his entire body, almost like ants, wracking him together with little shockwaves that have almost completely abated by now. He feels limp and light and free, like he could float away any second. It’s dark and warm and someone’s talking to him through the fog.

_ “...were so good for me, Chris, so incredibly good, love you so much, baby, the sounds you made and how you looked, so beautiful. My precious Chris, my favorite, perfect Chris, so good. I love you, baby, love you, love you, love you …” _

Phil. Right, that’s Phil.

Chris cracks open one eye, a monumental task with how floaty he’s feeling, and Phil’s there, smiling at him, holding his face.

    “Welcome back, baby,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss Chris. Chris lets him - not that he has much of a chance with how little he’s able to move. Distantly, he notes that the ropes are gone and he’s stretched out in a nest of blankets. Circulation is already mostly back in his limbs, hence why the tickly feeling. He feels clean and exhausted and wonderful and tingly.

    “Are you alright?” Phil seems a little worried. Why, Chris has no idea, because he’s feeling absolutely amazing. “I didn’t go too far, did I? Was it okay? Did you - enjoy yourself?”

Chris has such a beautiful lover. The lighting is way down and softened, yellowed, making Phil seem even more gentle and loving.

    “Chris, are you okay?”

    “Please,” he says. That makes sense, right? Phil is amazing, and all Chris wants is to do this again once he’s able to move again.

    “What do you need, baby? Water? Something to eat?”

    “Please, Phil,” he manages, eyes already falling shut again.

    “Fuck, Chris, talk to me here. Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Chris’ hand comes up more or less like it’s pulled by strings, and he wraps it around the back of Phil’s neck, weakly tugging him down to lie on Chris’ chest.

    “Please,” he repeats.

    “You want cuddles? Okay …” Phil still sounds hesitant, but he lies down obligingly. Chris’ hand ends up somewhere around his waist

    “Phil - please, we gotta …” His tongue is not cooperating at all. “Please, gotta - fuck, please, Phil.” Chris tries breathing for a bit. Man, he hasn’t been this wiped out for a long time, and his brain is filled with endorphin-cotton. 

    “Please, Phil, god, we gotta - do this again sometime, yeah? Please. Phil, please, please, please,  _ please  _ -”

Phil laughs quietly, shaking against Chris’ side, vibrating with too much energy than Chris can stand at the moment.

    “Oh,  _ yes  _ we do. This was amazing. I love you so much, Chris, but man, you scared me there. But you were so perfect, so fantastic, so amazing. I love you.”

_ Love you love you love y…… _ guides Chris back to the nice fuzzy happy place, eyes finally falling shut. He’s never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> this was SO much fun to write but also i could've sworn that it was more words wtf! also i'm way past my bedtime but i really wanted to finish this so yea  
> i hope you liked it! please leave me a comment if you did :)
> 
> come say hi on [my tumblr](http://www.nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com)!


End file.
